A New Beginning
by karadance77
Summary: Dylan and Marley's lives are turned upside down when they are sent to live with the Cullens after their parents are murdered by the Volturi. Follow their lives with twists and turns, all that comes with two humans living with a family of vampires. (Post-Breaking Dawn)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

**A/N: I'm back! For those of you who don't know, I had this story on here a while ago but then I reread it and decided I hated it! So I took it off . I had an inspiration to rewrite this story how I want it and repost it! So if you are a new reader enjoy and if you are a returning reader I fixed a lot of the format of this story! It will still have about the same plot line but the characters have new names and a bit of a difference personality! Please Rate and Review!**

I stand in the driveway facing an unfamiliar house. It is beautiful. The house has glass walls that allow you to see into parts of it. The vampires who own it must be very rich. My older brother, Dylan, is standing next to me and I believe he is thinking the same thing as me.

The events from the past hour are still fresh in my mind. I remember all too well, our parents telling us that the Volturi were out to kill them for breaking a vampire law, they didn't tell us which one. My parents had to go to Volterra, the place of the Volturi's headquarters, because if the Volturi came here we would end up dead too.

You see, my brother and I's parents are vampires but we are human. They adopted us when I was only 6 months old and Dylan was almost 2. They told us that we would be safe with my dad's friend Carlisle and his family and that they would protect us from harm. Then they dropped us here and drove away. I am scared for their safety as well as my own and couldn't help the silent tears that are running down my face.

I am anxious to meet the Cullens, my mom told Dylan and I that there are 10 people, and they were all in couples. I wonder who will take the place as my parents. Will Carlisle be my new dad? Will I even have parents? There is only one way to find out.

I glance at my brother and nod slightly and he walks up to the glass door and knocks confidently. Dylan has always been good with meeting new people. I, on the other hand am very shy and currently in a fragile state which doesn't help the situation.

A man with slicked back blonde hair comes to the door. He looks about 28 years old. I assume this is Carlisle, as I was told he is the oldest and leader of the Cullens.

"Welcome, Dylan and Marley." he says. "My name is Carlisle, please come in." I cautiously make my way inside, hiding behind Dylan. The inside of the house is even prettier and more perfect than the outside.

I walk into the living room to be greeted by 9 people. On the couch is a guy with flowy blonde hair with scars up and down his arms. In his lap is a short pixie-like girl with spiky black hair. Next to them is a woman about Carlisle's age with black hair and a motherly smile, and next to her is a man with beautiful bronze hair with a girl who has wavy brown hair, sitting in his lap. On the floor is a guy who had a tan and a weird looking tattoo on his right bicep. Sitting next to him is a girl with beautiful hair, curly and red. My parents mentioned that these two were recently married. On the other side of the room stands a very strong and intimidating looking guy with a goofy grin on his face and a stunning blonde girl next to him. She looks hostile at first but I notice she softens up when she sees me and gives me a small smile.

"These are the members of my family; Jasper, Alice, Esme, Edward, Bella, Jacob, Renesmee, Emmett, and Rosalie." He says, introducing everyone in the room.

"Hello" I say softly. I am very shy around these unfamiliar faces, especially ones who can easily kill me in seconds.

My brother however, is more relaxed and was obviously unafraid of the supernatural creatures around us. "Hi, my name is Dylan and this is my little sister Marley."

"Please sit down" says Edward, gesturing to two chairs by the fireplace.

I sit down in one of the chairs and my brother sits next to me in the other. The room is filled with an awkward silence. I pick at the fraying hem of my purple shirt, not daring to speak.

Esme broke the silence, "Well, we all have already accepted you as new additions to our family so why don't you tell us a little bit about yourselves."

Wow, that was quick. We haven't even known them for five minutes and we are already part of their family? This does not help make the situation more normal.

Dylan starts to tell everyone about himself, "My name is Dylan Smith and I'm 15. I was born on October 16, 1998 and my favorite color is gold. I am very outgoing and am not afraid of many things. I am very protective of my little sister and would tear apart anyone who tries to hurt her."

They all chuckle when Dylan says this. "Don't worry dude, we aren't planning on hurting either of you." Jacob says. Why does Jacob look different than the others? His eyes aren't black and he is really tan. From what I know of vampires, he isn't one.

I give my brother a small smile to show him that his protectiveness was appreciated. Noticing, everyone's stares on me I realize it is my turn to speak. "My name is Marley and I am 13 years old. I was born in December and my favorite color is red." I am not just going to openly talk about myself to these strangers.

Edward leans over and whispers something in Bella's ear, most likely something about me thinking of them as strangers. My parents had informed Dylan and I of the many gifts the Cullen family possessed. Edward can read minds, Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions, Alice can see the future, Bella has a mind shield, and Renesmee can project her thoughts with one touch.

Answering my earlier thought Edward says "Jacob is a werewolf."

Ah, that makes sense. I wonder how that works; clashing of two supernatural beings.

"Jacob imprinted on Renesmee, Bella and I's daughter. It was weird at first but Jacob is like family to us and his pack has also become very close with us." Edward clarifies. I nod showing I understand.

Bella gives me a reassuring smile, most likely trying to soothe my nerves. As if on cue, the whole room gives me the same smile except for Emmett, he makes a ridiculous face causing me to laugh. He then punches the air in victory, as if getting me to laugh is the same as winning the Olympics.

My laughter causes me to loosen up a bit and have small talk with the Cullens, mostly about Dylan and I's life.

About two hours later Esme takes Dylan and I out for dinner. I don't eat much, what usually happens when I am in uncomfortable situation, I am not ready to be one on one with any of the Cullens but luckily I have Dylan with me, sensing my hesitation towards Esme, talks with her. I keep my gaze cast downwards and fiddle with my fingers, occasionally answering a question that she asks me, not touching my food.

I stand up to go to the bathroom and when I return I overhear Dylan expressing concern over my lack of eating to Esme. He seems to think that I am developing an eating disorder. "Carlisle is a doctor; I will talk to him about it. I will inform the family and we will make sure she eats." Esme says.

I sigh; this is how overprotective Dylan is of me. I don't eat one meal and suddenly I have an eating disorder. This will take some explaining, but I really don't feel like having that open of a conversation with the Cullens yet.

We come back to the house after dinner and sit in the same places we were sitting before, and continued just like before; Dylan doing most of the talking on my behalf.

I can feel myself slowly drifting off to sleep around 10 o'clock. My eyes are already shut and I feel my brother's arms around me, carrying me up some stairs and placing me gently on a bed. I hear him leave the room and whisper "Goodnight little sis. I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I usually will update twice or three times a week but since I already had this chapter finished I will post it today! Please review and tell me what you think! I will really appreciate it! And please tell your friends about this story if you like it so I can get more readers!**

Chapter 2: A Day of Bonding

I awake to bright sunlight streaming in through a window. I sit up and take a look around me. I am in a big room with gray walls that have red accents. It leads off into a bathroom with a very large closet.

I am startled out of my thought by a knock at the door. "Come in." I said. Who would be coming to see me? I just woke up.

Rosalie walks in and closes the door behind her. "How are you feeling?" She asks.

"A little tired, I guess." I reply, unsure why she is so concerned over me.

She comes over and sits on the bed next to me. "Whose room am I in?" I ask, after gaining some confidence to speak to her.

"Mine and Emmett's." She says with a smile.

"Oh, thank you." I say softly, casting my eyes towards the ground.

"Hey, don't be shy. I know this is a new situation for you and Dylan but I promise everything will be okay." She says pulling me into a hug with her stone cold arms.

I freeze for a second than relax and return the hug. When we pull back I feel more comfortable around her and begin to talk to her freely. While I was telling Rosalie about my recent trip to Orlando, my stomach grumbles loudly. I look down and blush as Rosalie laughs.

"Come on," Rosalie says "let's go get you some breakfast." she grabs my hand and lead me down the winding staircase and into the kitchen where I see Esme busy making chocolate chip pancakes.

"Good morning dear." Esme says as she kisses my forehead "Did you sleep alright?" She asks.

"Yes, thank you. The pancakes smell amazing." I reply in a soft voice. I can already tell that Esme will be a very motherly figure in my new life. She smiles and goes back to cooking.

Dylan is already sitting at the kitchen table talking to Jasper and Emmett about some baseball game that was on last night. He sees me come into the kitchen and gets up to give me a hug. me.

"Morning bear." he says. Bear is my nickname that he used for me, I'm not really sure how he came up with that nickname but he called me that one day and it just stuck, It always makes me smile when he calls me that.

I return the hug and say "Morning Bro."

Dylan ruffles my hair and sits back down at the table. I hesitantly take the seat next to Emmett, remembering how he had made me laugh the night before and how he gave up his room for me to sleep in.

Esme places a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of me and gives me a small smile. I thank her for it and can feel everyone's stares on me. I realize that Esme must have informed the family that Dylan thought I had an eating disorder. I am determined to prove them wrong but it's very hard to eat when you have four pairs of eyes on you. I clear my throat to try and get them to look away, but they keep on staring.

I end up not eating much again and I can easily read the anxious expressions on my new family's faces. I ignore them and talk to Emmett while Dylan talks to Jasper. I can tell Emmett loves to make me laugh and he says I remind him of when Bella was human and how she always blushed. It's was sweet for him to compare me to Bella, she is just so beautiful.

I start to feel more comfortable the longer I talk to Emmett. I like talking to Jasper too. He is a very understanding guy with an amazing perspective on life and I know I can go to him for emotional help in the future, and he won't judge me for it.

Thirty minutes later, Dylan leaves with Jasper and Emmett to play some video game in the basement. I see Esme standing over the sink, washing the dishes.

"Would you like some help Esme?" I ask her. "I don't want you to have to cook and clean for us." I say feeling guilty that she is doing all this work for my brother and I.

"Oh no honey, I have always wanted to do this for my family." She says with a kind smile.

I love that she has already considered us apart of her family. I smile and hug her and say "Thank you."

"You're welcome." she says, hugging me back.

I walk into the living room and see Alice on the computer doing some online shopping. I take a deep breath to calm myself down and go over to her. She is looking at a grey sweater "I love that color Alice. It's a really pretty sweater" I say, in a small voice.

She looks up at me and smiles. "I totally agree." she says in her pixie voice, "Do you like to shop?" She asks with an exited glint in her golden eyes.

"It's only like my favorite thing in the world." I say in a girly voice.

She laughs and her smile grows really big "We'll let's get you out of your pajamas and go shopping!" She says while picking me up and running me to her room using her vampire speed. I laugh at her eagerness and close my eyes from the exhilaration of her running, I can tell that she loves shopping just as much as I do.

I feel my feet land on soft carpet and open my eyes to a golden colored carpet. Her closet has a gold and brown color scheme and is twice as big as Rosalie's. In one part of the room there is a counter covered in makeup of every color. I gape at all of the hair products that line the shelves above it.

"You like?" Alice asks.

"I love." I reply.

She squeals and pulls me deeper into the long closet. Suddenly, a pair of clothes is put into my hands and I am shoved into a dressing room in her closet. I know, I know, a dressing room. This girl is crazy, in a good way.

I put on the outfit of a light pink floral halter top and dark skinny jeans. It looks perfect on me. Looking into the mirror I wonder how Alice had this outfit in my size.

Alice, seeing me decide to ask her that question replies "A few hours before you showed up yesterday, I ran up to the mall to get you an outfit for today. I was waiting until you were with me to buy the rest of your wardrobe."

I feel a smile grow across my face. A whole new wardrobe? I am starting to like this family more and more. It's good to know that I will have someone to go shopping with in the future.

She pulls me over to the counter with the makeup and hair stuff and has me sit in a comfy, black leather chair. I sit there for about an hour as she curls my long chocolate brown hair into perfect ringlets. She finishes my hair and is just about to start on my makeup when Jasper walks in. Alice greets him with a soft kiss on his lips and asks about Emmett and Dylan.

"They are still in the basement. Dylan is very competitive." Jasper says with a chuckle. I roll my eyes, picturing my brother and Emmett arguing endlessly about whatever game they are playing.

He walks over to stand by me and crosses his arms across his chest with a smirk. "Are you being forced against your will for Alice to do this to you?"

I laugh and shake my head. "Nope, I actually like it."

Alice smiles really big and asks me if I will be her new Barbie doll, to which I happily agree, not seeing any harm in looking good every day.

After Alice finishes with my makeup, her and Rose drive me to the Seattle mall in Alice's Porsche. With their speedy driving, we get there faster than a normal human's driving ever could.

We are at the mall all day and didn't step foot into the parking lot until 9 o'clock that night. The car is completely full of shopping bags. "Where are we going to put all of this?" I ask.

"In your closet, silly." Alice giggles.

"But I don't have a closet." I argue, rolling my eyes at her obliviousness.

"Just wait and see." Rose says. Twenty minutes later, we pull into the driveway of the house. The house looks bigger than the last time I saw it but I decide that's impossible.

Alice pulls d me into the house as fast as I can manage and drags up the stairs to outside of Emmett and Rosalie's room. Across the hall from their room are two new doors. One is labeled "Marley" and the other labeled "Dylan". I gasp and feel my jaw drop. Did they really get us our own rooms this quickly?

"Well, don't you want to see your new room?" Bella asks as she joins us. I smile slightly and nod. I'm not very comfortable around Bella yet.

She opens the door labeled "Marley" and I follow her into the room. I look around, it is perfect. Three of the walls are white and the forth wall is black. The room is full of motivational quotes written in black and white. It even has a little nook with bookshelves full of my favorite books and a desk with a stack of blank journals just begging for me to write in them. I love to write, it helps me a lot when I am having a bad day and I also do it to make me happy. I guess you can say it is my hobby. Dylan is the only one who knows I like to write and knew my favorite books, so I'm guessing he helped with my room.

There are two other doors in my room. I open the door on the left and it leads me into a huge bathroom with the same color scheme as the bedroom. I love everything about it and it is already stocked with my favorite hair straightener, hairbrushes, hair accessories, body spray, lotion, and everything else I will need.

I walk out of the bathroom and open the door on the right to find the most amazing thing I have ever seen. My own, very large closet. It has to be at least the same size as the bedroom or even bigger. I turn a corner in the closet, and there sits a runway. I am not even kidding. My own runway, just like a supermodel would strut down. Oh I have a feeling I will be spending a lot of time with Alice in here.

After exploring my new room (mostly my closet) I go to lay down in my bed for the night.

I walk in and am surprised when I see Bella and Edward sitting on the couch that sits against one of the walls of my room. They each have a friendly smile on their face.

"Hi." I say, awkwardly standing in the doorway of my closet. This is becoming a little weird.

"Hey Marley." Edward says. "We just wanted to spend some time with you since we haven't gotten to yet."

"Ok." I say, hesitantly sitting down on the chair that faces the couch.

We talk for a while. I really like Bella and Edward. Their story is incredible; I hope my future relationship can be as strong as theirs. They ask me a lot of questions about my childhood and my life. After talking for about an hour they say goodbye and leave me alone for the first time that day.

I decide to turn one of my new journals into a diary. I start off with the classic "Dear Diary," and then write down only two sentences that sum up everything I am currently feeling.

I need a mom and a dad. Dylan and I have a big decision to make.

Love,

Marley


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Everyone! I know we all hate authors notes! I'm so sorry I haven't updated I have been super busy competing with my dance team! My competition season has just ended soo expect an update very soon! Can you guys please help my dance studio out? Please go to the Facebook page called Kids Artistic Revue and like the video called Whoville by Melva Smith School Of Dance! It is about the 15th video down. If we get the most likes we can win a cruise! Please please please help us!**

**I'll update soon I promise! I love you all!**

**-Kara**


	4. Authors note

**A/N: Thanks to you all for waiting for me! I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I am a very BUSY dancer. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I love to hear your thoughts on what I write; it honestly makes me so happy. And please share this story with your Twilight-loving friends!**

Chapter 3: The Big Decision

The next day, I ask if someone could drive Dylan and I to our favorite restaurant so we can talk to each-other without anybody be able to listen in on our conversation. Esme says she would be happy to drive us, so at noon we climb into her car and she drives us into Seattle for lunch.

Ryan's is a small family owned Italian restaurant that is my brother and I's favorite. It is a cozy place right in the middle of Seattle; we have been going here ever since we were adopted. "Call me when you need me to come pick you up." Esme says to Dylan as we climb out of the car. I still don't have a cell phone; Dylan doesn't want me to grow up.

We enter the restaurant and are greeted with the smell of fresh bread baking. Behind the hostess stand, sits Emma. She is 17 with short blonde hair. Most of the people who work here know us because we come here so often.

"Dylan, Kara! How are you holding up?" Emma asks, hugging each of us. People have heard the news of our parents tragic "car accident" and about us moving in with the Cullens.

"We are surprisingly ok." Dylan answers for the both of us. But he doesn't know that I am still falling apart on the inside. It surprises me that none of the Cullens have figures that out, even with their supernatural abilities.

It seems that Emma didn't notice my act either. "Well, I am glad to see you two doing well! Everyone will be so happy to see you!" She exclaims with a smile. "Follow me to your usual table"

She walks to the back of the restaurant where we take a seat at the table we would always sit at with our parents. It is a table right by a big window into the kitchen where you can watch Matt, the pizza chef, make his famous pizzas. I can feel tears pool in my eyes as I am reminded of the many great times we had here with our parents.

After Emma went back to her podium, Matt walks into the kitchen and looks out the window at us. He smiles really big and rushes out to our table, lifting us into a bone crushing hug.

Dylan and I both laugh as we wrap our arms around Matt's muscular body. Matt then goes to get Ryan from the kitchen and our waitress, Connie comes over to our table.

"I'm guessing you want the usual?" She asks us.

Dylan and I nod and she walks into the kitchen to place our order with the chefs. My brother usually gets the Chicken Parmesan while I get the Chicken Fettuccini Alfredo.

Five minutes later I see my second favorite person in the world emerge from the kitchen, Ryan. (Dylan is my first, obviously). Ryan is 28 and has medium length brown hair and baby blue eyes and is 5'11. I squeal and run into his open arms as he lifts me up and twirls me around, causing me to laugh. Ryan really is like my other older brother and he means the world to me. He inherited this restaurant from his parents when they passed away three years ago.

Dylan comes up behind me and chuckles. "Hey, quit hogging him."

I laugh, Dylan knows perfectly well how much I adore Ryan. Dylan and Ryan have always been good friends, and Ryan is Dylan's role model.

After talking to Ryan for about 15 minutes he leaves, so Dylan and I make our way back to our table to discuss the matter at hand. We discuss all throughout dinner, and I might add I actually ate my meal so Dylan could see that I'm not starving myself, the food is so good I can't not eat it.

After discussing our current problem for about an hour and a half, Michael and I reach a conclusion. We like all the couples and they all seem like great parents but in the end only one couple is a perfect fit for us.

We decide that Carlisle and Esme would be like our second set of parents because we didn't want to make them grandparents; they are too young for that even though they already have Renesmee. The other three couples who are not going to be our parents won't be considered our aunts and uncles. We both found that if they are, that it will be too awkward considering we were close to their physical ages.

I have something I want to pick up for our new mom, if she accepts, before Esme picks us up so Dylan and I walk to the closest jewelry store.

I pick out a diamond necklace with two intertwined hearts on it. I hope she will like it.

We call Esme to come pick us up at the jewelry store and she is a little suspicious, but doesn't say anything.

The entire car ride home I am nervous. What if she says no? What if he says no? What if we don't get parents at all?

Dylan, sensing my anxiousness rubs soothing circles on my shoulders. I smile at him, he truly is an amazing brother.

When we arrive at the house, Alice squeals and pulled us both into a hug. She has obviously seen our decision and is overjoyed by it. As we walk into the living room, where the whole family is gathered, I se Edward smirking, he clearly knows too.

Not wanting to wait any longer I pull out the jewelry box and walk over to Rosalie.

"Will you be my mom?" I ask her. Wow, that was very blunt.

The look on her face is priceless. She looks like she could be crying if she was able too. I have never seen anyone this happy before.

"Of course I will baby." she says and pulls me onto her lap and kisses my head.

Emmett is speechless. Does he not want me to be his daughter? Does he hate Michael and I?

My fears are washed away when he hollers and picks me up into a big bear hug.

Dylan is smirking in the corner of the living room, watching us. "What about me, mom and dad?" He asks with a teasing smile.

He is then hugged by both of our new parents.

I am so excited to start my new life as a Cullen. Something is still missing but for now my new family is exactly what I need.

**A/N: What do you think of Marley and Dylan's decision? What do you think will happen next? Here is a hint, there might be a new vampire in the family.**


	5. Chapter 4

**It's summer! Which mean I will hopefully be writing more? I hope you like this chapter. I don't own any of these characters except for Dylan and Marley. Please, please, please review this story? Please? We will be best friend forever! I love all of my readers! **

Chapter 4: Detention and Another Change

Yesterday was my 14th birthday. I got a new journal and pencils from Jacob and Nessie. Alice and Jasper got me a whole new wardrobe, somehow that didn't surprise me. Bella and Edward drove to my old house and got me some of my old belongings; they are both so sweet to do that. Mom got me a diamond infinity necklace because she told me she will love me forever along with some makeup and nail polish. Dad got me registered at the local dance studio after he found out I was a dancer before I came to live with them. Dylan got me a collection of my favorite T.V. Shows and movies. Carlisle and Esme got me a charm bracelet.

"Marley Cullen" I jump as I hear my name, my new name. Great I was zoning out in class, again. I tend to zone out a lot, thinking about everything for the news to what I want for dinner. Today is my first day of eighth grade at Forks Middle School. January 26, why do I have to start this far into the school year? I hate being the new kid, I am used to it because I have lived with vampires my whole life but, I still hate it. I'm not very good at school, especially math. Academics are very confusing for me.

"Yes?" I ask my math teacher, Mrs. Mansfield.

"What is the answer to number 3?" She asks.

I looked down at the worksheet she passed out earlier. Problem 3 read 5x-7=32. I gulp when I realize I haven't answered any questions on the worksheet, I was too busy thinking about my new life. I hate math anyways.

She walks over to me and takes a look at the worksheet on my desk. "There is nothing written on here, what have you been doing the past 20 minutes?" She asks, not sounding very happy.

I avoid eye contact and reply softly "I don't know" _Real smooth Marley._

"Detention with me, tomorrow after school." She says sternly handing me my paper back and going back to the chalkboard. I blush bright red as the class snickers at me.

_Greaaaat._ I've been with the Cullens for only a week and I'm already in trouble. I wonder what Mom and Dad are going to do.

….

After school I walk outside and sit on a bench to wait for somebody to pick me up hear an impressive sounding engine and look to see Edward's Volvo drive up with Bella sitting in shotgun. I open the back door and climb in. I throw my backpack that Mom got me on the set and put my seatbelt on. "Hey." I say, trying to sound as casual as possible. I've become really close with Edward and Bella.

Bella smiles and asks "How was your day?"

"Terrible" I reply, there is no reason to hide my detention; Edward will know.

I see Edward start to smirk in the front seat, obviously reading my mind about my detention. I can only imagine what teasing thoughts he is having right now.

"What is it Edward?" Bella asks, feeling left out because she is out of the loop.

"Seems like Marley got herself a detention on her first day, Tsk Tsk. You really are Emmet's daughter" he replies with a light laugh.

I growl at him. _Did I really just growl?_ _Dang, the vampires have gotten in my head._. Edward just laughs harder and Bella smacks him on the arm. Not hard enough to hurt, I think. "What happened sweetie?" She asks, trying to be comforting.

I tell her all about it and ask if she thought my parents will get mad. "I don't know they have never had a kid before. They might get mad and they might not." She says. _Wow, thanks for the help._ I think and roll my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes you moody teenager." Edward teases. I swear, one day he will be the death of me.

"If I was Renesmee would you get mad?" I ask her, ignoring Edward's comment.

"Probably" she sighs. _I'm screwed. Maybe I can hide the detention…_

"It won't work, trust me. You know you can always ask me for help in math if you need it." Edward says, just assuming I'm bad at math. "But you are." Edward points out.

"Get out of my head!" I yell, frustratingly.

"Sorry, but I am willing to help you." He says, turning into the long winding driveway.

"Ok, thank you. I might take you up on that offer." I sigh in defeat as we pull into the garage at the house.

"You have to tell them before you leave for dance class" Edward says. _Oh yeah, my first dance class is tonight._

"I know," I grumble as I get out of the car and walk into the house. I say a silent prayer that my parents won't over react, it's only a detention.

My Mom hears me come in and rushes to pull me into a hug. She kisses my forehead and asks, "How was your day baby?" I think she forgets I'm 14, not 4. I let her call me baby though because I know that I will be her only daughter.

"Pretty bad, can I talk to you and dad about something?" I reply. _Better to get his over with._

"Of course, come with me." She says looking at me worriedly and leading me into the living room where the whole family is. _Great, all of them have to hear this?_

I see Edward start to laugh while reading my thoughts. I glare at him and sit down on the couch. "Well, I kind of got a detention today." I say quietly even though they could hear me clearly. _Stupid supernatural hearing._

"You got what?" Dad asks raising his eyebrows. I can't tell if he is amused or really angry.

"A detention" I grumble, even though they heard me clearly the first time.

"Now how did you do that?" He asks. Okay, he is definitely not happy

I told him the same thing I told Bella and Edward and I can see him frown. "I'm not going to yell or punish you Marley, but I think you should get some help in math." He says and Mom nods, agreeing with him.

_I did not see that coming.__  
_  
"I offered to tutor her." Edward says. I shoot Edward a glare, I really don't want him to tutor me as much as I love him.

"Good, now you will do your detention tomorrow and starting tonight, after dance Edward will tutor you everyday including Saturdays until your math improves" Mom says. _Not Saturdays, what if I want to do something? _Edward sends me a warning glance and I sigh.

"Ok," I say, after a few moments. "You're not mad?"

She stands up and kisses my forehead. "You have been through a lot this past week and its normal to need time to think, just try not to do it during math" she says. _I guess this isn't too bad.__  
_  
"Ok, I'll try." I say, not sue if I actually will. Hey! What can I say, I hate math.

"Good." she smiles "Go grab your dance bag, and I'll drive you to dance"

"Ok thanks." I walk up to my room and grab my dance bag with my dance clothes, shoes, and hair stuff packed inside and go back into the living room.

"You ready?" Mom asks me. I check my bag once more and nod, I will change in the locker rooms at the studio.

"Yeah let's go." I say.

After dance I get home around 9 o'clock and take a shower then go to the library to meet Edward. He teaches me for about an hour and when he is done I have a terrible headache and my skills haven't improved at all. "Why am I so stupid?"

"You're not stupid. Math is just hard for you. It will be okay, I promise." Edward says as he gives me a hug.

"Thank you for helping me." I say hugging him back. _Edward isn't too bad, yet_.

"Of course." he says "now I think your brother has something to tell us. Come on let's go to the living room."

"Alright." I say following him to the room where the rest of the family is already seated. I take a seat and look at Dylan. _What could he possibly need to tell us?_

Dylan stands up and takes a deep breath. "I want to be changed."

**Please review! What do you think will happen next? What will Marley and the rest of the family think?**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Please forgive me for not updating! I've super busy! I love all of my readers and I would appreciate it if you don't give up on this story. It's getting good! Lots of love!**

Chapter 5: An Emotional Breakdown  
The whole room went silent, not one sound could be heard. Looks of pure shock were on everyone's face, especially mine. This is not going to turn out well.  
"Absolutely not, Dylan." Mom says, being the first to speak after the big announcement.  
"Why not?" Dylan asks, obviously not seeing all the negatives of being a vampire.  
"You would be stuck at age 15 forever. Once you make this decision there is no backing out, no changing your mind. I didn't choose this life and I wouldn't choose it for my son." Mom says, quite angry. I think this is the first time I have seen her upset.  
"But Mom, I want this." Dylan whines, sounding like a child. I have never heard him talk like that before.  
"No you don't." Mom growls, standing up. Dad grabs her and pulls he back onto the couch. I know Mom wouldn't actually hurt Dylan, but I'm terrified.  
I let out a small whimper which causes everyone's heads to snap in my direction. "Jacob, Renesmee take Marley to La Push. We have some matters to discuss." Carlisle says as the couple stands up.  
"No! I am not a little girl! I can handle this discussion." I argue, also standing up. But, being ignored as usual I am picked up my Jacob and carried out to his shiny black truck.  
The whole drive to La Push I am silent, not making a single noise. So many things are racing through my mind and it shows clearly on my face. I can see Nessie and Jacob exchange worried glances with each other inthe front seats. Probably about my mental state at the moment.  
To be honest, I'm worried about myself too. I know for a fact that I don't want to be a vampire, but if Dylan does... No! I will not cave! I won't be a vampire, I can't be a vampire! These thoughts go through my head so many times as I argue with myself. I must look like a freak as I scowl at thin air and I'm shaking in my seat.  
A few minutes later we drive up on a brown dirt driveways that leads to a very large house, it's not as nice as the Cullen's, but it almost as big as theirs. I see lots of teenage guys playing football in the yard, relaxing on the porch, or running through the forest. Must be the pack's house.  
The car comes to a stop and Nessie and Jake get out quickly to go say hi to their friends. I stay back in the car, I have never been here or seen these people before. If you haven't already figured it out, I'm very shy and nervous in new situation.  
After Jake notices that I haven't moved a single muscle to try and get out of the car, he runs over and opens the door for me. "Come on Marley, we don't bite." He grins, helping me out of the car. He shuts the door behind me and leads me over to two shirtless males.  
I cough awkwardly. Don't get me wrong, I love a hot shirtless guy as much as the next girl, but I don't even know him. As Jake introduces me to all his friends I realize that most of them don't wear shirts. What is it with werewolves and their lack of shirts?  
"Well, now you have met everybody except Seth, I don't know where he is..." Jake says, trailing off. I have to admit, a lot of the werewolves are really scary, but also hot. I think Sam scares me the most, he seems the most strict and uptight.  
"Who's Seth?" I ask curiously, tilting my head.  
"He's another one of the werewolves. He's single." He says, wiggling his eyebrows. Okayyyyy.  
"Umm...alright." I cough awkwardly.  
Jake invites me inside to have lunch. On the kitchen counter are three plates stacked high with hot dogs. These werewolves sure eat a lot.  
All day, I anxiously await any news regarding Dylan. Jake and Nessie get many phone calls from Carlisle, but they won't tell me anything.  
Finally, once the sun has set and we had all eaten dinner, Nessie says we can go home now. I don't know what the decision is. Shouldn't a big decision like this not be decided in only one day?  
I am left with just my thoughts as Jake drives us home. I am even more nervous than I was before, trembling and occasionally whimpering softly. I have never been so nervous in my entire life.

...

Dear Diary,  
I can't believe it. Why does Dylan want to be changed? It sounds extremley painful. Just thinking about it makes me shiver. Not just the pain, but you're frozen forever, never changing, never growing. You can't make human friends, well you can, but you have to say goodbye eventually. I don't do good with goodbyes.  
As you can imagine, Mom was not too happy about it. She didn't choose this life for herself and didn't want her child to have to live like this either. But since Dylan always gets everything he wants, he convinced her. He told her, "Don't you want to live with your child forever?" And of course that worked.  
That's all I know about what went down between my family today. They tried to hide everything from me, seeing as I have shown to be more fragile than them. I think I'm the next Human Bella in this family.  
Now what happens? Do I have to be changed too? Will I grow old while Dylan stays young forever? I honestly don't know. Diary, I don't know what to do. Of course I want to stay with the Cullen's and my brother forever but becoming a vampire? It sounds painful and scary. I think I would make a terrible vampire. I can picture myself killing lots of humans and being out of control. Of course I don't want to do that.  
Dylan wants Bella and Edward to change him. They are going to mix their venom in a syringe and stab it in him. I hate that he will be in pain. I hate that he will be different.  
Love,  
Marley  
I hear a knock on my door and Bella walks in without waiting for a response from me. She comes over to me, where I am laying on my bed, and pulls me into a tight hug. I can't hold back my emotions anymore and I start to sob into her chest. All the emotions from today are let out through my tears.  
"Are you going to do it?" I ask, my voice distorted from my crying.  
"I think I am honey." she replies, stroking my hair, attempting to comfort me. I  
start to feel betrayed, like nobody is on my side. I pull away from her. "How could you agree to this? He's not ready!" I say as angrily as I can.  
"You don't know that, he's been ready for a while. He will be okay, he can do this." She says, holding my shoulders and looking into my eyes. She doesn't seem fazed by my anger. She has probably experienced so much more anger than I could ever have.  
"You're probably right." I say sighing.  
"I am right." She assures me, pulling me back into a hug.  
"When?" I ask into her shoulder.  
"We don't know yet." She replieds, sending relief through my body.  
I continue to cry for a while and when I finally feel that I had cried myself out, I stop. "Why is he doing this?" I asked.  
Bella sighs, "He wants to be like us." She says as she hugs me closer.  
I nod and let my mind wander. I want to be like them too. I want to live everyday with my new family. But I don't know about being a vampire. The change sounds like the most painful thing you could experience. I don't think I will be able to do that. Dylanl knows this and it feels like he is telling me that he is going to live forever while I die. He didn't even ask me before he decided to be changed. He hates me and I hate him.  
Bella gets up and kisses my forehead. "I think someone wants to talk to you." She says, pointing towards the door where Dylan stands wearing a sad smile.  
She walks out and Dykan takes her place in front of me. He dosn't bother closing the door because everyone in the house will be able to hear us anyways.  
"Hey sis." Dylan says,sitting next to me on the bed.  
"Hey." I say with a small, fake smile.  
"I know you don't want me to be changed but I don't care. I love you but I really want this and they all agree except for you." He says, pulling on my heart strings.  
"I just don't know why you want to be a vampire. You will be stuck at 15 forever. Never changing and never growing. How are you going to find your mate at 15? How are you going to leave your sister behind?" I ask with tears in my eyes.  
He reaches over and pulles me into a big hug, that only he can do. "Shhh. Please don't cry. I will never leave you behind, I love you too much. You could be changed too you know" He says with a hopeful smile.  
"No, I will make a terrible vampire. I will probably kill a ton of people and be blood-crazed forever. I know I am 13 and if I become a vampire how am I going to find love at 13? Who is going to fall in love with a 13 year old vampire?" I protest.  
"You don't have to be changed right now, we would never let you hurt anyone, and we could all help you." He points out.  
"I know, but I don't think I can do it. Someday I want to die and see our real parents again. If I became a vampire in a few years I would be your older sister then and I think that might be a little weird. You don't have to be changed right now either." I say.  
"I know, but I want too. I think being 15 is a good age." He responds, laughing at the part of me being older.  
"Ok, just promise me you will tell me when it's happening so you don't eat me?" I ask laughing.  
"Of course." He replies and kisses my head. "You should probably go to sleep now it's late."  
I look over at the clock and gasp, It's almost midnight. Michael chuckles and leaves so I can go to sleep.  
I change into my fuzzy pink pajamas and fall asleep thinking one thing. I don't want to be a vampire but I want to live with my family forever.

**A/N: What do you think Kara is going to do? Review and tell me!**


End file.
